David Carney
| cityofbirth = Sydney | countryofbirth = Australia | height = | position = Left back / Left winger | nationality = Australia | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1998–1999 1999–2002 | youthclubs = NSWIS Everton | years = 2002–2003 2003–2004 2004 2004–2005 2005–2007 2007–2009 2009 2009–2010 2010–2011 2011–2012 2012 2013 2014–2016 2016–2018 | clubs = Everton Oldham Athletic Halifax Town Hamilton Academical Sheffield United → Norwich City (loan) Twente Blackpool Alcorcón Bunyodkor New York Red Bulls | caps(goals) = 0 (0) 0 (0) 3 (0) 8 (0) 38 (7) 21 (2) 9 (0) 11 (0) 11 (0) 3 (0) 4 (1) 9 (0) 37 (3) 56 (9) | nationalyears = 2003 2006– | nationalteam = Australia U20 Australia | nationalcaps(goals) = 2 (0) }} David Raymond Carney (born 30 November 1983) is an Australian association football midfielder who last played for A-League side Sydney FC. Born in Sydney, he began his playing career with the New South Wales Institute of Sport before moving to England to join Everton. Having failed to break into the Everton first team he then moved to Oldham Athletic, Halifax Town and Hamilton Academical in Scotland before returning to his native Australia. After a successful spell with Sydney FC, Carney then returned to England, signing with Sheffield United before spending time with Norwich City on loan and eventually moving to the Netherlands to play for Twente. He subsequently had spells with Blackpool, AD Alcorcón, Bunyodkor and New York as well as making 48 appearances for the Australia national side for whom he scored six goals. Career Junior career Sydney-born Carney attended Robert Townson Primary School in Campbelltown, New South Wales. At the age of 16, Carney moved to England after impressing in a trial match and signing for Everton. There he played in various youth and reserve teams alongside Manchester United star Wayne Rooney, most notably at the 2002 FA Youth Cup final. After not securing a permanent contract at Everton F.C., he left the club in 2003. David Moyes told Carney upon releasing him "...sometimes you need to take one step back to take another one forward." He had brief stints on month-to-month contracts at Oldham Athletic and Hamilton Academical before electing to return to Australia. Sydney FC Carney trialled for newly formed A-League side Sydney FC in March 2005 and was signed to a one-year deal after impressing coach Pierre Littbarski. He was an immediate success at the club, scoring twice at the Club World Championship Australian Qualifying Tournament, including the only goal of the final, and again at the Oceania Club Championship to help ensure the club's qualification for the Club World Championship. On 16 December 2005, Carney scored the winning goal against African champions El Ahly to secure Sydney FC 5th place at the tournament. In the 2005–06 A-League season, Carney was an essential part of Sydney FC's success. He made 24 appearances (22 starts), scoring 6 goals and creating a further 6 assists. His dribbling and occasional goal poaching made Carney a genuine crowd favourite at Sydney FC and he subsequently attracted the attention of a number of clubs in Europe. Overseas trials Carney's initial contract expired at the end of the 2006 season, and after strong rumours linking a move to Romanian club FC Steaua Bucureşti, he was offered trials in Germany at Bundesliga side Mönchengladbach and promoted second division club Alemannia Aachen. Despite scoring twice in a trial match and being offered a deal by Aachen he decided against signing for the club, citing "the language factor" as the main reason for declining the move. 2006–07 season He remained loyal to Sydney FC and re-signed for another season. A shoulder injury required surgery and sidelined him for the early part of the season. He made 14 appearances (12 starts), scoring one goal and providing 2 assists. Carney played in Sydney FC's appearances in the AFC Champions League and his good form was rewarded with selection in the Australian national football team to play a friendly match against Uruguay in Sydney, and in the AFC Asian Cup tournament in Thailand and Malaysia. Sheffield United Carney joined English Championship side Sheffield United in August 2007 for a transfer fee of A$125,000. Carney played 90 minutes in each of Sheffield United's first two Football League Cup ties, setting up two goals. He made his first starting appearance in the Championship for Sheffield United in a 2–0 defeat at Bristol City on 6 October 2007. These performances and his displays in the Australian national team reportedly led to interest from German clubs Bayern Munich, VfL Bochum and Kaiserslautern; and a £2.3 million bid from Belgian champions Anderlecht. Carney steered Sheffield United past Barclays Premier League side Bolton, securing a position in the fourth round of the FA Cup, with the only goal of the third round tie. Having been rested for the fourth round tie with Manchester City, Carney scored the equaliser for the Blades in their league match against Watford in January 2008 followed by a slick finish for the equaliser at Colchester United in the same week before flying out to Melbourne for Australia's first World Cup qualifier on 6 February. Since Kevin Blackwell became manager of Sheffield United in February 2008, Carney was "effectively frozen out of the first team." In August 2009, it was speculated that Blackwell was so eager to leave Carney out of the first team that he named a squad one substitute short, despite Carney recently scoring a cracking goal whilst on international duty. Norwich City In January 2009 Carney joined Norwich City on loan until the end of the season, becoming Bryan Gunn's first signing as Norwich manager. Carney would link up again with new first-team coach Ian Crook, with whom he worked at Sydney FC. Carney made his first appearance for the club coming on as a substitute in the 3–3 away draw to Wolves on 3 February. FC Twente In August 2009 Sheffield United agreed to the sale of Carney to Dutch Eredivisie side FC Twente in what was reported to be a two-year deal with a third year extension option. Shoulder surgery in December 2009 restricted Carney's number of appearances but he recovered in time to be fit for the end of the season in which the club won the Dutch League title for the first time in their history. In August 2010, Carney played in FC Twente's 1–0 win over Ajax to win the Dutch Super Cup. Blackpool On 1 September 2010, Carney signed a one-year deal with a further year option at Blackpool in the Premier League. He made his Premier League debut on 11 September 2010, coming off the bench in the 85th minute, helping Blackpool to a 2–0 win at Newcastle United at St James' Park. Carney got his first start in the Premier League against Aston Villa on 10 November. He left Blackpool at the end of his contract with Blackpool after they were relegated to the Championship. AD Alcorcón In October 2011 Carney joined Spanish Segunda División club AD Alcorcón on a one-year deal. Carney made his debut for the club in a league match against Gimnàstic de Tarragona. After failing to hold down a first team spot he mutually terminated his contract with the club. Bunyodkor On 10 February 2012, Carney joined Uzbek League team FC Bunyodkor on trial. On 18 February 2012, the club signed Carney to play in the 2012 Uzbek League, which runs from March to September with a possible return to the A-League for the 2012–13 season. Carney made his debut for Bunyodkor in their 2–1 defeat to Adelaide United in the AFC Champions League on 6 March playing for 64 minutes. Carney made his league debut for Bunyodkor on 26 March, coming on as a 72nd-minute substitute for Shavkat Salomov in their 2–2 draw against Qizilqum Zarafshon. Carney scored his first goal for Bunyodkor in their 3–1 victory over Metallurg Bekabad on 26 April. On 18 September, it was revealed that Carney was deemed surplus to requirements at Bunyodkor with the coach citing that performances at club level were not as good as performances for the national team. It was finally confirmed on 29 September, that Carney was released from the club after spending weeks without playing for the team and chasing money owed to him. Following his release, Carney's agent believed he would sign for a Championship side in England. New York Red Bulls Carney signed with Major League Soccer club New York Red Bulls on 8 August 2013, a move that reunited him with Australian international teammate Tim Cahill. Carney left Red Bulls on 25 November 2013, after they declined to take up the option to extend the contract. Newcastle Jets On 2 February 2016, about 7 hours before the transfer window in Australia ended, it was announced that Newcastle Jets had agreed to release Carney by mutual consent. The next day, it was announced that Sydney FC had signed Carney on an 18-month deal. In the 2016/17 season, Carney scored a controversial brace in a 2–1 Big Blue win against Melbourne Victory. Replays of his first goal – which put the scores level at 1–1 – suggests that the ball had been controlled by his upper arm. However, referee Chris Beath believed his arms to be in a natural position. Carney played in the 2017 A-League grand final, coming on as a substitute in the second half. Carney scored in the penalty shoot out to help Sydney FC win against Melbourne Victory. On the 13th of June 2017, signed a one-year extension, bringing him to the end of the 2017–18 season. At the end of the season Carney departed Sydney FC to move on to the next stage of his career. International career Carney made the Australian squad for the trip to Bahrain in February 2006 to play in the Socceroos first ever match in Asia, and made his full début as a second-half substitute. Carney played in his second full international against Kuwait in Sydney, Australia in August 2006. Carney played a full game in the Socceroos 3–0 win over Qatar in their first 2010 World Cup qualifier on 6 February 2008. Carney chose to play for Australia in the 2008 Olympic Games, rather than staying in the UK to concentrate on the forthcoming season with Sheffield United, putting a question mark over his future at Bramall Lane. 2007 Asian Cup During the Asian Cup championship, Carney was selected to play in the starting line-up for Australia against co-host nation Thailand in the final game of the group matches. Australia won 4–0 and advanced to the quarter finals of the competition, where they faced Japan. Carney played from start to finish in the Asian Cup quarter final, a match that ended 1–1 after 90 minutes, and remained the same score after 30 minutes of extra time. Japan won 4–3 after penalties were taken to break the deadlock with Carney striking Australia's third and final penalty goal. During the Asian Cup, Carney was played at left full back, impressing in both matches. He subsequently played in left back in Australia's 1–0 defeat against Argentina in September 2007. In his next international, against Nigeria in November 2007, Carney scored from 30 yards to give the Socceroos a 1–0 win. In June 2009, Carney was an impressive figure in the team that beat Bahrain to secure qualification to the World Cup Finals in 2010. He scored the second goal in their 2–0 victory in Sydney and was then rested for the final group game against Japan in Melbourne the following week due to being on a yellow card. On 12 August 2009, Carney played in the Australian side that comprehensively beat the Republic of Ireland 3–0 in Limerick. Carney scored the third goal of the game with a stunning 35-yard drive into the top corner. 2010 FIFA World Cup Carney was selected in the 23-man squad to play at the FIFA 2010 World Cup in South Africa for the Socceroos. Carney appeared in the World Cup playing in their Group match against Ghana in which they drew 1–1 and their 2–1 victory against Serbia. 2011 Asian Cup Carney started for Australia in the left-back position for the 2011 Asian Cup in Qatar. In the final against Japan, a joint error made by Carney in extra-time allowed Japanese player Tadanari Lee to volley the winning goal. Carney scored his sixth International goal for Australia in their 2–1 victory against Germany in Monchengladbach on Tuesday 29 March. Player of the season Australian magazine FourFourTwo named Carney as the Socceroo's Player of the Season for 2007–08 ahead of established Premiership players Tim Cahill, Harry Kewell, Lucas Neill and Mark Viduka. Career statistics 1 – includes A-League final series statistics 2 – AFC Champions League statistics are included in season ending during group stages (i.e. ACL 2007 and A-League season 2006–07 etc.); also includes 2005 OFC Club Championship statistics 3 – includes Pre-Season Cup (2005–2008), OFC Club Championship Australian Qualifying Tournament, and FIFA Club World Cup statistics International caps International goals |- | 1. || 17 November 2007 || Craven Cottage, London, England || || 1'''–0 || 1–0 || Friendly |- | 2. || 10 June 2009 || ANZ Stadium, Sydney, Australia || || '''2–0 || 2–0 || 2010 FIFA World Cup qualification |- | 3. || 12 August 2009 || Thomond Park, Limerick, Republic of Ireland || || 0–'3' || 0–3 || Friendly |- | 4. || 9 October 2010 || Sydney Football Stadium, Sydney, Australia || || 1'''–0 || 1–0 || Friendly |- | 5. || 26 January 2011 || Al-Gharafa Stadium, Doha, Qatar || || '''3–0 || 6–0 || 2011 AFC Asian Cup |- | 6. || 29 March 2011 || Borussia-Park, Mönchengladbach, Germany || || 1–'1' || 1–2 || Friendly |} Honours Sydney FC: * A-League Premiership: 2016–2017, 2017–2018 * A-League Championship: 2005–2006, 2016-2017 * FFA Cup: 2017 * OFC Champions League: 2004–2005 FC Twente: * Eredivisie: 2009–2010 * Johan Cruijff Shield: 2010 New York Red Bulls * MLS Supporters' Shield: 2013 Personal Honours: * Sydney FC Member's Player of the Year: 2005–2006 Records * Most Club World Cup goals * Most goals in a Club World Cup Tournament * Most goals in a Club World Cup match: 2005 (Sydney FC v Al Ahly - 16 December 2005) External links * David Carney at Soccerway Category:Players Category:1983 births Category:Living people Category:Australian players Category:Midfielders Category:Everton F.C. players Category:Oldham Athletic A.F.C. players Category:Hamilton Academical F.C. players Category:Sydney FC players Category:Sheffield United F.C. players Category:Norwich City F.C. players Category:FC Twente players Category:Blackpool F.C. players Category:AD Alcorcón players Category:FC Bunyodkor players Category:New York Red Bulls players Category:Newcastle Jets FC players Category:English Football League players Category:A-League players Category:Eredivisie players Category:Premier League players Category:Segunda División players Category:Major League Soccer players Category:Australia international players Category:2007 AFC Asian Cup players Category:2010 FIFA World Cup players Category:2011 AFC Asian Cup players